A light-emitting apparatus which is referred to as a COB (Chip On Board) is known, in which a light-emitting element including an LED (light-emitting diode) element is packaged on a general-purpose substrate including a ceramic substrate and a metal substrate. The light-emitting apparatus obtains white light, by sealing an LED element that emits blue light with a resin containing phosphors and mixing light obtained by exciting the phosphors by the light from the LED element. Further, it is known to collect emitted light by mounting an optical element including a lens, on a light-emitting apparatus in which a light-emitting element including an LED element, is packaged.
Patent Document 1 describes arrangement of a lens on a light-emitting apparatus including a plurality of light-emitting elements packaged on the surface of a packaging substrate and a wavelength conversion unit configured to wavelength-convert light irradiated from the light-emitting element. The light-emitting apparatus described in Patent Document 1 forms an illuminator from the light-emitting apparatus and the lens by arranging the lens on the light-emitting apparatus in order to function as a light distribution unit configured to control the distribution of light irradiated from the light-emitting apparatus in a predetermined direction.